Exception
by yaoi.lust.otaku
Summary: They love each other.But they aren't lovers 'coz Juubei is bounded by a promise that he and Kazuki made a long time ago.Kazuki can't recall what it was.Will there be any exception in the promise or will they remain as best friends? JuubeiXKazuki


**Chapter 1: ****Juubei, the Warmth, and the Pulse**

He is sitting there inside the car, the beautiful Master of Strings, drowsy and dizzy. He could barely focus his eyesight onto something and whenever he tries to, an abrupt pain slowly hits his head.

'_Please don't let me be sick, I'm just a bit restless.... I-I guess.' _ He voiced out in his head trying to counter what he feels.

But one thing his rational of was that it wasn't how the car moved. In fact, the Needle User, his 'best friend', drives fast yet in a smooth and swift pace. Maybe he was just really exhausted since they have been working non-stop for a week now, settling all the arrangements necessary for the gathering they have been preparing for their friends or rather, as an overly excited Ginji would say, 'a party for our Happy extended family' .

As their trip back home seem endless, Kazuki tried opening his eyes again hoping that his vision would be much better now. Slowly he did this, and in not more than a minute, he failed.

Crap. He is sick.

"..huh.." He sighed. Kazuki stretched out his hand and laid it to the door's handle as support to his head. _'I need to sleep.'_ He thought as he closed his eyes, his head feeling heavier.

Then a 'thump' was heard.

Kazuki's head had bumped into the car's window pane. He tried again to sleep, unaware of the eyes glimpsing at him.

"Are you alright?"The Needle User finally spoke.

"I'm fine Juubei..." Kazuki answered, immediately putting up a grin on his face.

As for the always concern Juubei all has known, he didn't bite Kazuki's answer. So he asked him again. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am Juubei. Don't worry too much."Kazuki said with his sweet smile bearing the pain as he opened his eyes to look at his best friend so as not to make him ask more.

"Just tell me if you feel anything wrong and—. "He was cut off by Kazuki.

"There you go again Juubei, you're over reacting." Kazuki said in jest and managed a chuckle over Juubei's usual reactions of 'just tell me if anything' or 'just tell me if something'.

"Okay then. You win." Juubei agreed as he met Kazuki's gaze.

The Needle User continued to drive. He stirred the car at the curve of the road and gave the other another look and was satisfied as he saw the String Master's calm face.

On Kazuki's part, he somehow felt relief. _'hmm.. glad that Juubei didn't notice.' _He thought, though he also knewthat he won't be able to hide it for too long. After all, he was aware that Juubei almost knew anything about him except for....one thing. _'Does he really not know, or is he.. avoiding to notice it?' _Kazuki had thought about this countless times already and he always ends up bothered for not getting any answer. So he let the idea slip his thoughts and stared at the car's window for some view. He doesn't want to add that bothering feeling with his headache right now.

Along the curve of the road which Juubei had turned to, he saw a park and thought that a stopover now will be nice.

"Hey Juubei, is it okay if we stop for a while?" Kazuki asked. "We passed by a park, can we go there?"

"Sure." Juubei turned again to the direction of the park. They stopped in front of the entrance and parked the car in the vacant lot beside it.

"hmm..." kazuki hummed out as they got out of the car. He spread his arms wide, his eyes closed, as he felt the gentle breeze blew by.

Juubei inwardly smiled as he saw Kazuki's action. Years have passed yet some things haven't change at all. It was like during their childhood days where he and Kazuki would always go to a clearing, a river, or a forest to play with each other after studying proper etiquettes as heirs of their clan and after practicing their own techniques for improvement of their abilities. The two of them would spend the rest of the day playing tag, climbing trees, or swimming at a nearby fall. There were never dull moments whenever they are with each other's company. They would always find something fun for them to do together. They would wear themselves out until neither of them could stand. But the day hasn't ended yet. So after a long afternoon of having fun, they would find the perfect spot to watch as the sun set and they would lie down as they held hands recalling their previous activities. Also he remembered the nights were both of them sneaked out to go to the forest for some midnight adventures. It never bothered them if ever they'll get lost. They trust each other more than anyone else.

"It's cool here, isn't it?"

Kazuki turned and nodded. His eyes began to explore the park and noticed the big cherry blossom tree near the pond. In his excitement, the string master ran down the hill. But he failed to notice that the soil is wet. So as he took another step, he tripped over. Luckily, before he hit the ground, he was caught flawlessly in Juubei's arms.

"Be careful Kazuki, there's no need to hurry." He said as he helped Kazuki stand up.

"What could have happened if I didn't catch you, or if I wasn't here by your side?" Juubei continued, his voice obvious with concern.

Kazuki took a step and turned gracefully, his hair falling neatly at his shoulders. He faced Juubei with a smile, his hands at his back. "I know you won't be Juubei.."

"I.. won't be what?" He asked.

"That you won't be gone by my side.." Kazuki said simply. "...right Juubei?"

Juubei slightly blushed. He was surprised. He wasn't expecting that the other would say such at that time. "Kazuki..."

The String Master only gave him a smile. But to Juubei, that smile is ample to show the sincerity in Kazuki's words. He felt happy. Juubei smiled in return and he reached for Kazuki's hand. He held it tightly making sure that Kazuki's long slender fingers are entwined with his.

The latter only stared at him with eyes questioning the sudden action.

"So you won't trip again." Juubei said simply answering Kazuki's eyes.

"O –okay." Kazuki stuttered, a blush making its way to his cheeks.

They walked down the path of the hill hand in hand to the tree, slowly being attracted by the fragrance of its cherry blossoms swaying, some falling and carried by the wind. The tree is big, its shade perfectly casting the ground. They sat beneath its shade, their backs resting at the tree trunk. Both stayed silent for a while, just feeling the serene atmosphere that envelops them.

Kazuki was the first to talk. "Hey, is there still something that we need to do for the gathering?"

"Everything is prepared. All we need to do is look for the day itself to arrive."

"Then that's good to hear. I can't wait to meet them all again."

"Yeah, me too." Juubei said as he gently squeezed Kazuki's hand. He still had it in his.

The String Master felt the slight pressure inflicted on his hands. He leaned in Juubei's shoulder and thought how warm Juubei's hand is. Not that he dislike it, but it felt different. They have held hands many times before but those aren't the same as this one. And there's Juubei's pulse too. It's faster than usual.

'_Is he hiding something from me? '_ He thought. He could feel it. Somehow, his instincts knew that Juubei, the warmth, and the pulse mean something deeper. Maybe, it's a feeling that was never freed or an emotion that was forcibly hidden. Kazuki started to fret. '_What should I do? I don't want Juubei like this.. I want him happy all the time.'_

Kazuki was about to ask Juubei but he heard the other softly spoke his name. "Kazuki..."

He set aside his thoughts and answered, "Yes?"

Juubei didn't answer though. Instead, he faced the String Master and stared deeply at him.

"Juu..bei?" Kazuki was puzzled at the stare.

Still, he heard no reply. The Needle User leaned in, his hand moved to caress that soft pale cheek as he rubbed his thumb gently against that smooth skin, his other hand settled firmly on Kazuki's back. They were much closer than before, only mere millimetres away from each other.

Kazuki stiffened a little at the contact. They were close.. so close. Confusion blinded his reasoning. He was shocked..yet...he felt....he felt... warm. His eyes met Juubei's and he was astounded because he looked calm unlike him.

Slowly, he tried to compose himself. Yes, Kazuki knew he was good looking and indeed have captured several hearts of either women or men but never did he allow anyone to be this close to him. Only Juubei. The String Master just didn't know how to respond.

Unconsciously, his hands trailed up to Juubei's shoulders sliding down to feel the muscles on Juubei's chest enticed by the warmth radiated on it.

The Needle User is lost. He's holding Kazuki. He is sure he wanted this. But at the back of his head is a voice commanding him to stop. '_You can't do this! Stop this nonsense!'_

No, he won't stop. How could he? Alluring eyes and hands tracing the vivid lines of his clothed chest. It felt damn good. In front of him is Kazuki, his...best friend? That didn't sound right. But still, he couldn't deny that he loves Kazuki more than anyone, more than himself.

Juubei purposely ignored the voice in his head. _'Just this time.'_ He thought.

He caressed Kazuki's back with gentle motions and pulled him even closer, earning a gasp from the other.

Kazuki kept himself from moaning as he felt Juubei's hand slowly moved up and down his back. He quite succeeded from keeping sounds to escape his lips but he failed to control his breathing. All the while that Juubei caressed him felt wonderful.. _'O-oh god...this..juubei..I.. w-want..'. _Juubei has not done anything yet. Only caresses but it's driving him crazy.

Perfect. It is all Juubei could think of as Kazuki responded perfectly to his touches. He tried to breathe but found it hard to – Kazuki clinging to him felt incredibly delightful. His hand moved downwards finding its way underneath the string master's shirt.

".Haa..." Kazuki moaned softly. He slightly parted his lips taking in large amounts of air. Hot. He felt hot.

Juubei's hand continued to move upwards exposing Kazuki's lean back. Kazuki shuddered as the cold breeze made contact with his back and Juubei immediately warmed him. Damn. The feel of Kazuki's skin on his palm .. it is soft and silky and he wanted more. He added a little pressure at the tip of his fingers to soothe Kazuki even more, almost in a teasing manner.

"..nngggh.." Kazuki closed his eyes. Everything felt awkwardly new. It is sending shivers through out his body. He can't take it anymore.

"Juu-Juubei..." It sounded like a moan. He cleared his throat with a gulp as he found himself staring at Juubei's lips.

Juubei pressed their chest together. To hear his name being called like that, damn. He's losing himself. He leaned in brushing his lips to the corner of Kazuki's mouth. He pulled back only to lean in again aiming for Kazuki's inviting lips.

Kazuki could feel his heart beating so fast. _'here...here it comes..'_

Almost, almost there. Juubei felt Kazuki's grip on him tightened. Now, he will claim Kazuki as his. He had waited long enough.

'_The oath! Don't forget... the promise...you promised! Together with him.. you swore.. you swore to KAZUKI!' _ The voice interrupted again, sending Juubei back to reality.

Juubei stopped. His senses finally dawned upon him. Quickly, he thought of an acceptable excuse for his actions.

"A headache." Juubei sounded much like a doctor who recently finished examining his patient.

"W-what?'' Kazuki stammered. It was all too fast and the string master couldn't comprehend a thing on his head. "What...are you talking about?... I.. y-you.."

"Sshh." The Needle User pulled Kazuki into a hug. "After we left the shop, you looked pale, and inside the car too, you looked very unease."

Kazuki wasn't able to answer.

"A headache. Is it .. the one that's been disturbing you?" Juubei continued.

The string master stayed silent to process his thoughts. He couldn't help but feel annoyed towards his best friend. For him, it turns out that everything that Juubei did a while ago was just part of an act to know if he's sick. Just like when they were kids.

Kazuki felt betrayed and disappointed. He was fed up to Juubei always acting like this, doing things that completely shatter his heart, making him fall for the Needle User more.

He wanted to get mad and use his strings on the other, and bombard him with his deadly attacks, but he couldn't. He knows that Juubei is only doing his job as his protector and as his ... best friend.

"Just now... you... are you?.." Kazuki buried his head on Juubei's shoulder, melting in the tight hug he's in.

"Kazuki I'm sorry, just rest for now. I'll answer your questions tomorrow. I ... promise."

Juubei gently stroked Kazuki's chocolate colored locks trying to put the string master to sleep. He'll have to prepare for tomorrow. For sure, no other excuses will be reasonable enough for his actions except for the truth.


End file.
